La rueda del tiempo
by viveka
Summary: Final , trsite final n.n . Cap de Vegueta x trunks . Inpirado en el cap de DBGT El corazon del principe , traduci muchas partes del orginal en japones. Dejenme post finales , delen? . SayoRo
1. ¿muerte?

Capitulo 1

¿Muerte?

Siento calor sobre mis ojos. Me molesta. Estaba tan cómodo en mi cueva. En agua calentita. Grito y me desahogo, no quiero que me saquen. ¿Estoy muriendo? Siento cosas frías que me tocan, hasta que finalmente se cansan y me depositan sobre algo más suave. Solo siento cosas, no puedo ver nada. Mis parpados aun no quieren abrirse.

Siento unas manos que me agarran, pero estas no son ni frías ni ásperas. Tienen calor, y me recuerdan a mi cueva. Me da seguridad. Tal ves me pusieron nuevamente en ella. Al poco tiempo rechazo mi idea. Un viento me hace tener frió. Esas cosas no pasaban en mi cueva. Las manos que me sostiene me aprietan y siento como en mi cara caen gotas de agua. Me siento protegido, pero a la vez siento algo terrible a mí alrededor. Como una sensación de angustia titubeante.

Tengo algo raro dentro de mí. Quiero que los demás lo sepan. Lo grito. Me molesta estar ciego y no ver quien me toma. Pero enseguida se me pasa. Entra en mí una sustancia que me llena de gozo y sastifacción.

Me llevan y me traen. Al parecer la persona que me carga esta inquieta. La siento como si esperara a alguien y luego recién de dar muchísimas vueltas, se decide a caminar en recto.

Cuando deja de caminar siento que me acarician, me besan y hasta me hablan en un idioma extraño. ¿Será así de rara la muerte? Pero la persona que me sostiene, sigue nerviosa y siento su voz más apagada y lejana. Eso si, me sostiene con fuerza, no me soltaría por nada.

Esta inquieta y ciento un ruidos golpeando el piso. ¿Será su pie¿Tendrá pies? Manos tiene. ¿Serán extratarrestres? Siento un aroma. Me recuerda mi nostalgia por mi recién perdida cueva. Tiene calor, y eso me da seguridad. Me acomodo y siento, alegría. Creo que ahora recién me presta atención. Me pronuncia palabras que me dan la sensación de que algo terrible va a pasar. Siento cosquillas, me hace reír. Mi cola peluda esta siendo tocada con gracia. Como si supiera donde acariciarla.

Pronto siento que no la puedo mover más. ¿Qué pasa? Algo adentro mío dice que ha sido cortada. Grito con todas las fuerzas. ¿Qué seres tan malvados cortarían mi cola de esa manera? Ni las manos que me sostienen se sienten seguras. Siento que me acarician y eso me consuela un poco. Pero no lo suficiente, para aliviar mi luto.

Pronto siento cansancio y me entrego al cansancio. Nada puede ser peor, que lo que me han hecho. Y duermo. Y sueño que estoy en mi cueva. Y que la puedo recorrer a mi antojo y recupero mi cola y la muevo. Y juego. Soy despertado por un movimiento brusco. Me han depositado en algún lado. Intento abrir mis ojos, sin éxito. Cuando me muevo, descubro que estoy en algo suave. Me muevo con fuerza y provoco que me tomen. ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo es angustia¿Qué puede preocupar tanto a el que me sostiene que da vueltas sobre si?

Siento calor sobre mi cuerpo. Me obligo a abrir los ojos. Al principio veo confuso. Siento que se me queman. Intento de nuevo. Pero no hay resultado. El dolor es demasiado grande a comparación de la curiosidad.

Pronto escucho una extraña melodía. Me pregunto de donde viene. ¿Vendrá de la extraña criatura que me sostiene? Me siento reconfortado. Me entrego a la voz y duermo. La sigo escuchando en mis sueños. Pronto recuerdo algo. ¿No había veces que la escuchaba en mi cueva? Me confunde. Pero no lo pienso mucho, dejo que el sueño corra por mí.

Despierto. O eso pienso. Todo lo que veo es negro. Esfuerzo mis ojos un poco más. Esta vez da resultado. Comienzo a distinguir manchas. Tengo algo marrón al costado y con orejas. Que cosa más rara. Distingo que estoy envuelto en cosas blancas y calentitas. Me movilizo. Tengo algo sobre la cabeza, parece hecho de la misma textura de lo que me rodea. Veo que hay alguien que se me acerca. Y cuando tengo su cara frente a mi comprendo que es la primera vez que veo a mi madre. No se quien me lo dice. Una voz. Un sentimiento. Tiene el mismo aroma que mi cueva. No puedo seguir mi relato sin hablarles de mi madre. Extraña criatura. Su pelo es azul y tiene unos ojos hermosos. Su piel depende mi estado es caliente o fría, depende lo que mas me convenga. Su melodía puede endulzarme hasta hacerme sentir dormido. De ella viene el néctar que me alimenta y me da vida. Amo cuando me pone arriba de su panza y me avienta al aire, haciéndome creer que me soltara. Pero nunca puede hacérmelo creer, no hay nada en donde me sintiera más protegido que en los brazos de mama.

Noto preocupado algo. Veo en sus ojos, mucho agua. Y siempre esta preocupada. El otro día mientras comía en mi sillita, la mire y estaba mirando hacia arriba con cara de preocupación. ¿Estaría esperando a alguien? Trato de llamar la atención, peor no hay nada que la distraiga. El otro día también paso algo particular, en nuestra diaria sesión de juegos, me abrazo y me acuerdo bien porque casi me ahoga con la mucha agua que caía.

Trato de comprender, pero no puedo. ¿Qué abra tras de la ventana que mira tanto? Intento averiguar peor los pies no me responden. Me enojo con ellas y trato de pararme igual. Mi madre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Y me agarra muy fuerte. Me concentro, siento que quiere trasmitirme algo muy importante. Pero no hay resultado, no entiendo.

Una voz fuerte la hace girar y creo que instintivamente me aprieta más. Pero al minuto, me aprieta contra algo sucio y frió. Siento miedo. Pero mama me tiene agarrado fuertemente. Y no me soltara. Pronto se aleja y sube su voz. Nunca la había escuchado así. El otro ser, era de mirada fea. También subía el tono de su voz, con cosas que para mi son indentendibles. Lo miro con enfado. Su melodía no me gusta. Tiene desagradables sensaciones. A diferencia de mama tiene ojos negros y oscuros. No recuerdo haber estado antes con el. Siento que me mira y lo miro también. No me intimida mientras que este en los brazos de mama.

Las melodías encontradas duran poco. El extraño sujeto se va pronto. Mama tiembla y me abraza. Me gustaría ser grande para abrazarla también.

El sujeto que antes no veía nunca se queda más tiempo cerca de mi madre. Eso no me gusta. Y lloro y grito pues se que eso lo aleja. ¿Me tendrá miedo? No, me lo tuviera no haría mal a mi madre.

Mama es única y maravillosa. Un día la sorprendo hablando en su idioma. Le digo el nombre que le eh puesto de cariño: Mami. Ella me abraza y llora. Últimamente noto que llora mucho. Algo que la alegra es cuando viene el señor con bigotes extraños y le da cosas para hacer. Ahora reconozco también ala señora rubia que me trata de meter cosas de chocolate en la boca, llevándose una reprimiendo da mama.

Mama insiste que diga una palabra en su idioma: papa. Pero ignoro para que, y ni siquiera se el significado. Intento y hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero, no me sale. Tal vez cuando descubra su significado lo diga.

Comienzo a ver movimientos en casa. Mama me mira con preocupación. Como temiendo que algo pasara.

Trato de reconfortarla y me abraza calida. Sus ojos tienen emoción y brillo.

La mañana siguiente fue la primera vez que vi. Los rayos del sol pegándome en la cara. Veo seres extraños. Respiro y lleno mi ser de vida. El ser de casa, no apareció todavía. Y siento que a mama eso le preocupa. Veo que sonríe, pero porque siento todo este temor interno. Me confundo.

Ahí esta! Lo veo. Pero que sensación rara del hoy. Tiene los mismos ojos y sin embargo no la misma mirada. Que sorpresa. Empiezo a tratar de entender las cosas. La cara hace el gesto contrario de lo que uno piensa. Quiero trasmitirle a mama que estoy feliz, así que hago puchero. Pero esta se preocupa. No entiendo nada. Será mejor que lo analice luego.

Que día largo. Yo solo quiero dormir, y eso es lo que hago la mayor parte del tiempo. Mama alienta con su corazón al sujeto y yo veo que los ojos le brillan. No me gusta. Me provoca celos.

Siento ansiedad de parte de ella, cuando ve a un sujeto de pelo violeta. Pero el me agrada. Sobretodo me causa gracia tirarle del pelo largo. Y creo que a el también le causo gracia.

Yo duermo en casa, mientras que noto que hay gran revuelo en casa. Mama esta sentada y no me mira mucho. Lloro y grito, pero no hay caso.

El sujeto tarda muchísimo tiempo en volver. Casi me había olvidado de el. Pero aunque mama le grite, por dentro siente emoción y nervios. No entiendo que tiene de particular este sujeto que a mama le provoca grandes emociones encontradas. Veo como mama lo abraza, como cuando yo tengo hambre, sueño o frió. ¿Tendrá el algo de eso?

Noto extrañado algo en su mirada cambiado. ¡Ya se! Los tiene aguados. ¿Se dará cuenta de eso mama? y si lo hace, no me doy cuenta.

Eres extraña mama, te veo llena de vitalidad, pero te siento emocionada, mientes con tu sonrisa y me doy cuenta que el sujeto te produce la verdadera alegría. No es que no este menos feliz conmigo, pero lo estas mas, si el esta aquí. ¿Ese será lo que ella llama "papa¿Será que es una persona¿Papa será algo de mama? .

Se acercan y dicen cosas sobre mí. Mama apoya sus dedos en el barandal y yo observo como el la mira profundamente. Se que quiere besarla, y abrazarla. Pero son extraños ellos, y ninguno se mueve. El corre la mano cerca de la de ella. Pero mama no parece darse cuenta. Yo que lo noto, salgo enseguida a su rescate. Me paro y a tropezones trato de sacar la mano de el sujeto. Provoca una sonrisa en su rostro. Siento que se ríen de mí. Me encapricho y me quedo en la cama. Esa noche escucho una extraña melodía cantada en pareja. Los miro emocionado desde mi lugar. ¿Papa? Pruebo un poco.

En la mañana y apenas lo veo, se lo digo. Mama parece congelada. Y "papa" me mira curioso. Me analiza con los ojos. Me divierte lo desconcertados que están ambos. Aplaudo y se lo repito muchas veces. Sonríe, me toca la cabeza y sigue de largo. Mama corre hacia mí y me abraza.

En la tarde, papa me visita a mi cuna. Creo que antes se asegura que no halla nadie. Y me toca con un dedo la panza haciéndome reír. Lo retira algo asustado, pero con mi risa le confirmo que no hay nada que temer. Prueba de nuevo. Que linda sensación tengo. Por una extraña razón me siento protegido. Siento que nadie jama podrá hacerme daño cuando el este. Noto con entusiasmo que mama lo espía desde afuera. Hace tiempo que no la veía feliz. Se acerca siglisiosa y lo abraza por detrás.

Sus ojos cambian y se hacen mas como mama. Me siento feliz. Es como que si el triangulo finalmente se completara. Que hermosa sensación.

Dejo de extrañar a mi cueva finalmente.

* * *

HolA! ajajaja , isisis se que es corto , pero prometo que el proximo sera larguisimo como unacasa n.n . Besotes a todos 


	2. Vida

Capitulo 2

Vida

Sorprendí a mama hablando muy rápido su lengua. Y poco a poco comencé a olvidar la mía.

El extraño sujeto marrón, con orejas, ahora se llama Timy y es mi mejor amigo. A veces puedo pasar horas hablando con el. Me ayuda cuando mama esta muy ocupada en el laboratorio. Últimamente el noto tensa. Y no la entiendo, antes le gustaba que papa estuviera cerca, pero ahora al parecer le molesta. Nunca voy a entender a los adultos.

Papa es…… es particular. Por ejemplo jamás me lleva o me busca del jardín. Jamás me ayuda a hacer las tareas. El otro día por ejemplo me subí con mucho ahínco a su cama y lo desperté cantándole la nueva canción que me enseñaron en el colegio, esa la de la mariposita…. El solo me miro serio, murmuro algo y se volteo.

Creo que es eso lo que mas le molesta a mama de el. Que cuando algo no le gusta o se fastidia simplemente voltea la cara. Es impresionante lo solo que uno se puede llegar a sentir en esos momentos. ¿Me pregunto si me querrá? Mama me lo dice casi cincuenta veces la día, pero papa….es papa.

Tampoco escuche que se lo diga a mama. Y supongo que es eso lo que la tiene tan angustiada. Le grita a papa unas 5 veces al día y este solo gira el rostro. Parece desanimado y aquella mirada horrible ahora parece desganada.

Ahora mismo se gritan, creo que mama le grita con desesperación y papa solo la observa. Siempre que la mira así, es cuando quiere abrazarla o besarla. Pero por alguna extraña razón jamás lo hace. No entiendo porque, los adultos tienen a sentir algo y luego lo esconden como su peor pesadilla. Pero con un poco de tiempo descubro que así es solo Papa. Los demás padres no son así. O por lo menos eso noto cada ve que va a dormir a la casa de un amigo.

No es que no me guste mi familia, pero me sale compararla. ¿Comparara mama ella también? ¿Será por eso que le enojo la actitud de papa?

Por lo que escucho creo que le molesta algo de una cámara. Papa esta tirado y solo duerme, come. Como si fuera un niño.

Mama camina por toda la habitación. Golpeando su pie contra le suelo. Se me hace conocido de algún lado pero no recuerdo.

Aprendo los colores, aprendo las silabas, aprendo y aprendo. Y un día recibimos una extraña visita.

Yo tendría maso menos 3 años, cuando aparece una señora gritona, que mama abraza. Tiene en sus brazos un niño envuelto. Ese fue el primer día que Goten entro en mi vida. Desde pequeño siempre supe que seria como un hermano para mí.

Siempre les estoy pidiendo a papa y mama un hermano. No se porque se ponen rojos y fingen que no escucharon nada.

Papa evita todo contacto con la señora recién llegada. Y yo corro a ver el bebe. Me agradan los bebes chiquitos. Le pido upa a mama para verlo mejor, y cuando lo tengo a centímetros, le doy un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Pregunto si me lo puedo quedar, provocando las risas de las dos mujeres.

Mama me baja y me dice que le avise a papa que tenemos visitas. Lo dice con voz de resignada, como si supiera que papa nunca bajaría. Pero papa la sorprende y baja por si solo y la mira. Se acerca al bebe y sin hacer ningún comentario lo analiza y luego se retira. Todo el tiempo es seguido por los ojos de mama, que lo mira atenta.

Se siente un temblor en la casa. Mama abre los ojos y corre hacia arriba con velocidad. Luego me entero que papa a vuelto a la Cámara de Gravedad. Esa noche algo diferente se respira en la mesa. Veo a papa feliz y mama lo mira con ojos brillantes. Nunca vi. Los ojos de ella más brillantes y felices que ese día.

Trato de nuevo de cantar la canción de esta semana en la mesa. Y solo provoco una gran carcajada. Me retiro furioso de la mesa. Mi orgullo esta siendo herido. Mama viene a consolarme a la noche. Me pone la piyama que mas me gusta, esa la que tiene conejitos y duermo tranquilo.

Todo fue normal, hasta un terrible incidente. En la salita nos dejaron la tarea de dibujar lo que nosotros identificábamos con nuestros padres. Ese mes se festejaba el día del padre y en todas las materias nos hacían escribir cosas de el.

Me daba pena Goten, pero el no parecía muy afectado de las cosas de su alrededor. Decía que su papa estaba todo el tiempo con el. Pobre pequeño.

Estuve toda la noche recortando la tarjeta en forma de conejito y pegándole letras y moños. Envolví mi regalo en una caja, forrada de papel azul y le robe a mama un listón para hacer un bello moño blanco. Sabía que ah papa le gustaría mi regalo. Era una musculosa y un pantalón asiendo juego, todo azul y por supuesto no olvide sus guantes. Como olvidarlos, si me encantan cuando apenas me rozan, cuando sin querer me acarician.

Esa tarde apenas lo vi. Me dirigí a el a toda velocidad y seguí el consejo de mi maestra. Dar un fuerte abrazo, y eso hice. Papa creo que se sorprendió mucho y me tiro a la esquina. Creo que le asuste. Luego abrió los ojos y recogió la caja del suelo, leyendo lo que había inscripto. Mama que estaba cerca corrió hacia mí y me reconforto, mientras sentía que su odio crecía. Giro su cabeza y lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada, pero papa solo se fue con mi paquete en mano, dejando caer la tarjeta.

Esa noche, entre mis lágrimas, mama me contó una historia, que marcaría mi vida por siempre. Papa era un príncipe. Un príncipe de una raza, de otro planeta. Un planeta que yo nunca había visto y no sabía como era. Eso solo basto para que mi tristeza se fuera. Creo que nunca estuve más orgulloso de algo en mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vi a papa usando el traje que yo le había diseñado, me trague mis lágrimas. Me miro profundo a los ojos, y así me di cuenta que esa era su manera de trasmitir cosas. Desde ese momento siempre lo miro a los ojos cada ves que quiero ver que le pasa por dentro.

En los días siguientes me comienza a enseñar cosas. ¡Puedo volar! Y ese estupido de mi compañero que se orgullesia por tener el muñeco de moda. Papa es maravilloso conmigo, y cada vez más cercano. Ya no tiende a retirarse en mi presencia y me deja abrazarlo. El no me responde, pero yo solo miro sus ojos. Me encanta esa mirada que pone cuando, siento que esta apunto de subir los brazos y apretarme, pero jamás lo hace, y yo jamás se lo volvería a pedir.

Siento que tenemos códigos únicos. ¿Mama tendrá los mismos códigos? . ¿Lo entenderá con solo mirarlo? Papa ese, de ese tipo de personas, que una vez que quieres no hay vuelta a atrás, no se le puede odiar, ni dejar de pensar en el.

¡Un torneo! Que emocionante. Hablo con goten y apuesto a que le ganare. Y que maravilloso día el que me llevo a el parque de diversiones. Como odiabas a la gente y solo lo hiciste por mi. Me compraste chocolates y botones de azúcar, subimos a varios juegos. Jajajaja recuerdo tu cara. Tú y mama estaba abrazados en la montaña rusa.

Y luego cuando nos fuimos, me subiste a tu espalda y caminabas, mama feliz se te abrazo y así caminamos a casa, con un bello atardecer atrás nuestro.

Y que día mas extraño por dios, conozco al difunto padre de mi amigo. Es igual, hasta en lo ingenuo.

¡Maldición! No nos dejan competir con los grandes. A Estos estupidos chiquillos les ganare con una mano. Me concentro, me toca mi turno. Papa, se que miras. Se que este es el mejor regalo que puedo hacerte. Y peleo, peleo, peleo. Y gano y que felicidad y solo te miro a vos. El siguiente recuerdo que tengo, es la ira que sentí hacia Majin Buu. Y la felicidad y pena que sentí cuando me abrasaste. Después de tantos años, me abrazabas. Me avergoncé, nunca pensé que ese día llegaría.

Y como bien un día mama me dijo el placer instantáneo, viene seguido de dolor punzante. Y así fue.

Muerte. Creo que jamás había pensando en la muerte antes. Antes de perderte. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo con goten. Entrenamos cada día Papa. Mama dice que me ves desde el otro mundo. A veces la observo y noto en su mirada que tiene machismo miedo. Muchísimo miedo de no verte jamás. Yo se que te volveré a ver papa.

Y así fue. Que alegría cuando volviste. Volviste a mí y te quedaras para siempre. Auque tenga que arriesgar mi vida por ello.

A los días mama viene seria y me dice que tiene que hablar conmigo. Me anuncia que espera otro hijo, y que sabe que yo podría ponerme celoso. Dice que me entiende.

¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que me podría poner celoso de esa adorable criatura? Si yo mismo incite a papa y mama para que pidan otro bebe.

Y la visito en la sala de hospital y que belleza. Tiene apenas unos pelitos azules y unos hermosos ojos que parecer diamantes azulados.

Lo único que me recorre, es amor. Y cada tanto me recorre unas ráfagas de celos, pero solamente por la mirada de papa. Creo que le afecto mucho que sea una niña. Creo que se siente obligado a protegerla.

Últimamente medito sobre la posibilidad que papa sienta que Bra, es su segunda oportunidad con mama. Son tan parecidas, que si uno la castiga parece que la retara a mama.

Todo este cambio me lleva a preguntarme, algo primordial. Aprovecho un descanso en mis entrenamientos para hablar con papa. Se lo pregunto sin vueltas. Me intriga a quien le piden mama y papa los bebes. Papa me mira con su expresión seria y me pregunta que quien me ha dicho tal tontería. Y yo le explico que Gohan, nos ha dado una lección a mí y a Goten de eso.

Se ríe, cuento tres veces con mis deditos que el se ríe, y me inunda un hermoso gozo. Me explica sin vueltas. Y yo quedo mareado. Me explica cada cambio ene. Cuerpo, cada cosa. Me dice que dentro de poco me gustaran las niñas. Ugg! Las niñas…..pero si papa lo dice, creo que tiene razón.

Le cuento a mama lo que papa me ah dicho y no se porque sale furiosa a su encuentro. Papa trata de calmarla diciéndole que el a mi edad ya sabia todo. Pero mama esta hecha una fiera y amenaza en golpearlo con un cucharón. Me cae una gota. Mama no aprenderá mas que no le lastima a papa eso.

Pasa el momento tenso y los dos comienzan reír. Creo que mis papas están un poco locos. Un príncipe y una lunática. Eh! Lindo titulo. Lo pondré en la tarea de esta tarde.

Un día, en el baño, me observo con detalle. Noto intrigado que papa tenia razón y estoy haciendo cambios. Me toco. Me descubro. Y descubro a Naome, una hermosa amiga que nunca había notado que era hermosa.

Me sonrojo cada vez que esta cerca. Y de apoco vivimos nuestra pequeña historia de amor. Cuando se lo comenta a papa y mama, se sorprenden. Creo que me sentí incomodo diciéndole eso. Desde ese entonces guardo mas cosas.

Creo que al fin realmente estoy creciendo.


	3. El fuego

Capitulo 3

El Fuego Interno

El fuego interno mío. Algo que crece y creo que no desaparece. Mi cuerpo esta sensible y acelerado.

Trato y trato de apaciguarlo pero no puedo. Es como si una doble identidad me tomara por sorpresa. Y la ira….por dios….la ira que siento cuando creo que no me escuchan , cuando papa voltea la cara y solo se limita a bufar un poco , la ira que a veces me carcome hasta el punto de hacerme doler el estomago.

Y el temor. Es natural pensar que un guerrero capaz de mantenerse firme de cara a lo desconocido, podrá, encarar impunemente a todos los miedos. Pero esto no es necesariamente así.

Y el odio y el amor. Dos fuerzas extremas pero con el mismo gran poder. Eso lo comprendí con naomi. Amo a naomi pero odio amarla. Amor y odio. Mama dice que así es el adolescente. Que lo que ama de alguna manera lo odia. ¡Un gran alquimista! Todos dicen que esta edad es difícil. Hasta papa. Que un día me sorprende hablando de sexualidad. Empieza su relato como siempre. Que a el no le importa lo que yo haga, mientras no traiga crios a casa.

Me rió y cuando llego a mi cuarto estallo a carcajadas. Y luego simplemente me entristezco. No se bien porque. En el corazón tengo la extraña sensación de pena.

Papa me entreno bien, pero creo que se le hago un poco flojo. Mama es mas como yo. Y Bra es insoportablemente la consentida de la casa. Si antes deseaba tener un hermano, me arrepiento horriblemente de eso. Cada vez que traigo un amigo, interrumpe en mi habitación, con sus estupidas muñecas. Desearía a veces que no existiera. El berrinche que hace cuando mama la retira de mi cuarto, es peor que enfrentarse a Majin buu otra vez.

Y me sorprendo una mañana. Cuando increíblemente Naomi apenas me ve me da un beso. No lo puedo creer. La tengo en mis manos…tan delicada, tan sensible.

Poco a poco me meto en la vida cotidiana de ella y ella se mete en la mía. Mis amigos son sus amigos y sus amigos son los míos. Y esa noche….Tengo nervios, mis padres están fuera y se llevaron al diablito con ellos.

Limpio mi habitación, trato de que todo este perfecto sin parecerlo demasiado. Desordeno un poco el armario. Suspiro cuando escucho el timbre.

Traía puesta una pollera azul y una camiseta blanca. Tenía de sacárselas rápidamente. Quería que supiera todo lo que sentía.

Y pronto lo hice, era su primera vez y por eso los dos estábamos nerviosos. La tomo lentamente en mi cama y trato de acariciarla en todas partes pero lentamente.

Siento que se estremece bajo mí y yo me aferro a ella. Siento una oleada de placer, más fuerte que cuando lo hago solo.

¡Y que placer!... Poco a poco comienzo a respirar con normalidad. Y la beso con verdadero amor.

Siento que después de esto hubo un antes y un después. Fue muchísimo mejor que aquella ves que papa me llevo con esas mujeres sucias y vulgares. Entiendo que el a mi edad ya había estado iniciado, pero ahora que había probado el amor, no podía volver atrás.

Y me siento la persona más feliz del universo y la llamo, me llama y todo fluye. Creo que jamás me conecte con alguien como fue con ella. Hablamos de todo, desde los temas actuales y hasta le revelo un poco de mi identidad principesca que solo la atrae mas.

Esta noche salgo con los amigos de ella. Hemos pegado buena onda entre nosotros. Y pronto me mareo. No estoy acostumbrado al alcohol. Y se murmuran cosas extrañas que no entiendo.

Lo que si entiendo, es cuando me preguntan de Naomi. Uno se ríe y sugiere que ella tiene otro muchacho. Y yo me les quedo mirando, confundido. Les pregunto, y ante mi cara, su incomodidad, me dicen que dudan, pero que tal vez ella tenga a otra persona.

El mundo se me cae, siento que un puñal atraviesa lentamente mi espalda. Apoyo mis manos en la mesa y en las manos mi cabeza que late fuertemente. Entre mi ebriedad y la de los demás, comienzo a llorar lentamente, sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Llego a mi casa, Mama que ganas de que me abraces……. Mi cama esta caliente todavía de la noche anterior, cuando por 6 ves hicimos el amor.

No lo creo. Me toma tan de sorpresa, que no puedo entenderlo. Y se lo digo y no me lo niega. Le digo que basta que se aleje de mi vida, pero ella insiste que me ama. Pero que no puede dejar al otro. ¿Por qué no? Lloro y me deprimo todo el día. No puedo dejar de amarla y eso es lo que mas me duele.

Me gustaría tener una varita para adelantar el tiempo, me gustaría desaparecer. Pero no puedo dejar de amarla ni de verla. Y aunque se que sus noches son de otro hombre, la amo. Y creo que mas todavía que antes.

Debo dejar de hacerlo, pero no se como. Me asusto y me da miedo. Simplemente estoy demasiado cansado.

Me siento pesado y con poco animo. Mama lo nota pero no se acerca y creo que lo obliga a papa a venir una noche.

Y me pregunta que rayos me tiene tan distraído de mis entrenamientos. Le explico todo, me descargo con el y mira. ¿Eso es todo? Miro triste hacia otro lado, sabia que el no me iba a entender. Me grita con orgullo que un hombre jamás se deja pisotear por una mujer, un guerrero que peleo con los mejores y en uno de los mas poderosos, se deja sucumbir solo ante esto…..Siento que le doy vergüenza. Y se que tiene razón.

Hoy me siento un poco mejor, creo que descargue mi alma ayer.

Y Naomi no me lo simplifica, me sigue llamando y invitando a salir. Y yo un estupido voy. Y vuelvo llorando, pero siento que no puedo ni tengo ganas de luchar.

Ese da goten me llama y me pongo a llorar en su oído. No corto y ya siento su ki alado mío. Me abraza y me consuela.

Lo miro y pienso en todas las cosas dificeles que pasamos juntos. Recordé las sensaciones de cuando murió Papa, eso si que fue feo. Poco a poco, minuto a minuto, semana a semana, mes a mes, mi corazón va sanando y si bien no eh conseguido olvidarla por completo, por lo menos ahora, ya no es mi vida.

Tardo en olvidarla. Siento que la pena se me hará eterna. Me juro que nunca volveré a amar a nadie.

Y de hecho tardo mucho tiempo en volver a fijarme en una chica.

Estoy en última año de secundaria, y veo que entra una niña nueva a mi clase. Nicole, una hermosa joven de pelo negro y hermosos ojos verdes. Ahí supe que me había enamorado otra vez.

Y si un clavo, saca a otro clavo, Nicole saco a naomi de mi vida para siempre.

Es tan diferente a ella, tan amorosa conmigo. Pero pronto me doy cuenta que Naomi sigue persistente en mis pensamientos.

Que odiosa. La odio por ser como fue. La odio por no dejar a su otro hombre y venir por siempre conmigo. Yo la hubiese amado tanto.

Yo tenía tanto que darle, tanto que desearle, tanto que soñar junto a ella. Ya no la amo. Pero le tengo bronca y eso se me hace peor. No podré salir de mi pozo si sigo así, me digo cada mañana. Pero mi cabeza no parece querer entender.

La idea de la muerte se me hace apetecible por primera vez. Me asombra el placer que me da saber que puedo acabar rápido con mis problemas. Pero no lo hago, mi familia seria destruida así.

_Un guerrero solo piensa en los misterios de la conciencia. El misterio es lo único que importa._

_Somos seres vivos; tenemos que morir y abandonar nuestra conciencia. Pero si podemos cambiar tan siquiera un matiz de eso. ¿Qué misterios nos estarán aguardando? ¡Que misterios!_


	4. volar

Hola! primero que nada gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus mensajes , pero tengo que dan reconocimiento a tres personas: Mary! que es la razon de porque hize el fic. ajajaja. Mali , que me anima cada dia , y que sus hermosos mensajes me ayudan a crecer dia a dia como escritora. Y shadir que siempre y mas rapida que la luz me da su opinion.

Pueden acusarme de drogada en este cap. La verdad parece escrito por alguien borracho ajajaja la flashie re mal,ajajajajajaj. Admito muchas criticas por este cap. Lo se.Lo se

_Gran metafora , de una metafora_

_Viveka_

Capitulo 4

Volar

¿Por qué tengo que irme de mi nido si me siento muy cómodo? Me da pereza moverme, y mas aun desplegar mis alas.

Afuera llueve, hace frió, yo acá dentro estoy calentito y seguro. Totalmente estático, no gasto energía que puedo aprovechar en el invierno.

Miro hacia abajo y veo tan lejos el piso. Además podría caerme, podría lastimarme en la caída…..podrían tantas cosas.

Y me inquieto en pensar esto. Me inquieta mi partida. Pero ala vez me intriga que pasa afuera. ¿Será todo como este mundo, espió un poco por un agujerito del nido y veo flores y árboles. Al parecer es parecido, pero mis patas no se quieren mover de donde estoy.

No entiendo mi corazón me pide que salte y confié en mi, pero mi cuerpo no sede. Papa trata de enseñarme a mover las alas, pero despues de unos días se fastidia y me dice que lo haga solo.

Que envidia que me dan, mama y papa vuelan, se entrelazan. Me divierte cuando veo que hacen como una danza en el aire y jamás retiran los ojos del otro. La llamo la danza del viento. Es sensual y fresca, apasionada y tierna.

Camino hacia fuera. Miro todo con sorpresa. Quiero y necesito describir mi propia danza. Mi propia armonía.

Camino, pero rápidamente noto algo, las alas me molestan y si no tiene la culpa las pobre si fueron creadas para volar, no para caminar.

Pero insisto en arrastrarlas y las ensucian y me duelen porque sangran. Pero es menos doloroso eso a desplegarlas y volar. ¡No! Eso me da miedo.

Me da miedo hasta que la veo. La más hermosa ave que jamás vi. Sus plumas eran naranjas como las hojas de otoño y sus ojos celestes como la cascada que apenas divise el otro día, ahí donde están los cisnes.

No puedo dejar de mirarla. Y ella vuela, se desplaza como ninfa en el viento. Las nubes parecen formar parte de los velos de su vestido y la siguen a todas partes.

La espió desde mi lugar. La veo que pasa entre las flores, levantando al pasar un bello aroma.

Camino desesperado¡No quiero pederla de vista! Camino apurado y me tropiezo. Quedo atontado por unos instantes, peor no me rindo, mi tentación es mas grande que el dolor. Corro tras ella, pero no parece notarme. Mezclando mi desesperación y mis ansias de que me vea, despliego mis empolvoradas alas y vuelo. Y la sigo y que placer que siento.

Me ve¡Si! Lo hace. Y la persigo por las cataratas, asustando así a los peces más pequeños. Pasamos jugando entre las viejas montañas que nos miran, refunfuñándonos, pero nosotros seguimos. Danzamos a nuestro ritmo, danzamos nuestra propia danza del viento. Danzamos por el agua, danzamos por el fuego, cuando nos metemos en el borde del volcán y yo la miro con esos ojos lujuriosos, y cada ve que pienso que estamos cerca, se aleja y hace que se aceleré el corazón. Me mira riéndose y danza dando vueltas sobre ella misma. Me deja acercarme, peor luego huye divertida. Mi ninfa se ríe, se divierte con mi desgracia.

Pasamos entre duendes y los elfos nos acompañan en nuestra danza. Se ríen con nosotros y juguetean haciéndonos invisibles por momentos.

Finalmente, y por decisión divina ella se cansa. Se posa coqueta en una fuente y me mira sonrojada.

Me canta una melodía algo extraña, peor que me encandila por completo. Es una música, y yo canto también, haciéndole saber todo lo que me pasa, se acerca siglisiosa y cuando creo que la tengo cerca, la desgracia hace su obra, y ella emprende vuelo, lujuriosa y extasiada.

Pero no me rindo, la sigo, no tengo temor de perderme, solo a puedo seguir a ella.

Miro en detalle sus plumas, que parecen seguir una extraña secuencia, y me cuentan una historia.

Parece su pasado, entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor. Descifro el código y ah! Me gusta más aun. Quiero contarle mi pasado, mis proyectos, mis miedos, mis alegrías y temores.

La veo que espía por el los ojos y sin voltear la cabeza. Es tan bella, que no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Parece que es una hechicera, de esas en los cuentos de hadas, pero no puedo evitar caer en su magia. Ah surtido fuerte efecto. Soy débil y caigo en sus redes que me parecen las más cómodas y las más hermosas.

¡Que alegría ¡desciende nuevamente……Esta ves en un claro. Bajo en picada ,y la rodeo . Estas ves no tienen salvación y la rodeo, doy vueltas alrededor de ella. Me mira lujuriosa y creo que la estoy hechizando de apoco. El mago soy yo en este momento. Ahora emprendo vuelo y es ella quien me sigue. Le cuento mi historia, trato de tejerle una sencilla melodía, y que la entienda clara.

Con el pico, y rozando la tierra corto una flor naranja, y me parecen idénticas a sus alas. La muerdo con fuerza, hace rato que no giro mi rostro, pero la siento cerca mío.

Confió en mis instintos y le muestro mi mundo. Le muestro las cascadas maravillosas, en donde beben los venados cuando tiene sed. El fuego que sale de una casa cercana y las flores de mis prados. La convenzo que son las más hermosas.

Es hora, me decido y desciendo. Se acerca, nos acercamos y giramos alrededor. Y de casi improvisto nuestros picos se unen, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, y se me olvida el resto.

Mi cabeza esta en calma, nos rozamos los dos picos y yo le acaricio las alas. Me siento protector. Ciento que jamás le debe pasar nada…..La protejo como puedo, mientras que jóvenes y hermosos, llenamos las almas. Lentamente nos unimos a dios y al cielo.

Se siente como cuando uno vuela, se siente como cuando volé entre las mariposas, que acarician despacio el vuelo de uno.

Y bailamos y no paramos en ningún instante, bailamos bajo el sol, bailamos cuando la luna nos envuelve con su plateado resplandor, bailamos con las brillantes estrellas y el mar nos envuelve con sus suaves olas.

Y la lluvia, la que antes me daba miedo, se ve hermosa corriendo entre sus plumas, cada gota la roza haciéndola estremecer. Nos mojamos juntos, nos secamos bajo un árbol que es testigo de nuestro amor. El sauce nos acoge y nos tapa con sus ramas dejándonos así, probar el elixir de la vida una y otra ves.

El sol nos despierta, acurrucados los dos. La tibieza de sus rayos, hacen que ella abra lentamente sus ojos, adormilada entre mis alas.

No me puedo enamorar más. No quiero jamás que ella se valle de mis brazos.

Y así nos quedamos, hasta que los rayos del sol comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco y dan paso a los reflejos e la luna. Nos mantenemos así los dos juntos y tibios. Enredando nuestros cuerpos y dándonos calor mutuamente.

Te miro mientras duermes, eres una belleza, descubro cosas nuevas en cada centímetro de tu piel, como aquella traviesa peca que se cuela entre tus mejillas.

Y me muerdo el labio, tratando de apaciguar la lujuria interna. Pensé que esa etapa la había pasado, pero veo que el fuego no se apaga.

Se trasformo en otra cosa. En fuego más sagrado y con más calor.

Pronto giro asustado mi cabeza, me doy cuenta lo lejos que estoy de mi hogar.

Ella levántala cabeza y me olvido nuevamente de mi nido.

Mis padres me miran desde cinco árboles más lejanos, con orgullo en sus ojos. Y los miro, y les comunico mi decisión.

Me quedare para siempre y por siempre, junto a ti, mi amada de plumas anaranjadas.

_Volamos juntos, compartimos historias. Como dos árboles nos entrelazamos compartiendo esta tierra que nos toco nacer. Nuestras ramas crecen juntas. Y menos mal que me di cuenta que si las alas pesan, solo hay que extenderlas y salir volando, pues lo que pasa es que son demasiado largas para arrastrar por la tierra. _


	5. verte

Capitulo 5

_Verte_

La miras. ¿No es extraño que sea tuya, te preguntas cada mañana que desayuna contigo. Sabes que eres dichoso y se lo haces saber todo el tiempo y sabes que ella no podía ser más perfecta para ti.

Terminas de tomar tu te, y con cuidado te levantas, pasas sus brazos por su cintura y la volteas con fuerza para besarla. Siempre interrumpes cuando ella lava los platos. Mañana y noche.

Fantaseas con la idea de tener una mini ella caminando por la casa, pero sabes que es hora de estudiar y formarse. El estrés cae en tus hombros, cada mañana que atraviesas la corporación de tu madre. No es que te pidan mucho, pero para tu edad lo hacen.

Sientes que mueres y renaces cada día. Sientes que dejas parte de tu vida en la computadora. Pero cuando sales….Es como nacer. Caminas las tres cuadras que te separan de la casa de la infancia y entras a tu nuevo hogar. Y ella te espera sentada, terminado de estudiar con una gran sonrisa.

Últimamente se te da la gana verla mas y te escapas de tu prisión volando a la liberta. Llegas hasta la ventana y las espías. Y que belleza, piensas sonrojado y con tus ojos centellando de felicidad. La observas tomar el te de cada tarde, antes que tu reloj celular suene de nuevo y te obligue a encerarte.

Crees que el principal motivo de que no te guste el trabajo, es por los genes de tu padre. Y con razón, sabes que el siempre estuvo en contra que tu trabajaras. Tu raza no esta hecha para eso, para cuatro paredes, tu quieres ir mas allá, volar por el infinito, sentir la libertad en tus hombros. Y que sensación sientes cuando el mar te toca lentamente y te recorre, haciéndote estremecer de placer. ¿Y que me dices, cuando la luz del sol te acaricia despacio, como si estuviera pintando en ti un cuadro? Y como te gusta, desde niño, mirar el dibujo que hace cuando el sol pega en el agua de la pileta. En el borde dibuja rombos de luz que te dan esa sensación de libertad. Pero sabes que no puedes quejarte, sabes que no quieres desilusionar a tu madre.

Pasaste toda tu infancia escuchando como le disgustan los haraganes, y varias veces te comiste el miedo de que tu papa se largara de allí. Quieres mantener un equilibrio entre tu papa y tu mama. Entrenas con el, cada mañana, y trabajas con ella cada tarde. Y cuando te envuelve la doncella de la noche, te dejas acariciar por ella, que te guía a casa y que con suave viento te prepara para la lujuria que sentirás cuando veas a tu amada.

Y ella te espera siempre, con una rica cena y cada noche te abre la puerta a su ser interior. Y te sientes tan agradecido de ser el único que tenga esa llave.

Crees que es hora de sentar cabeza. Tienes un hogar, una mujer. En realidad es tu novia. Pero deseas convertirla en tu esposa. No aguantas mas el entusiasmo y te diriges a tu vieja casa, en ella te aguarda, reposando, la mas bella joya. La trajiste de aquel planeta extraño, en esos meses en el espacio. En ese entonces pensabas regalársela a tu madre, pero algo te digo que esperaras. Y aquí, estaba tu oportunidad.

Tu viejo cuarto, estaba intacto. Meneas la cabeza con una sonrisa, recordando el pasado. Las paredes parecían guardar muchos de tus misterios y te agradaba mas, en tu infancia, saber que ese era el viejo cuarto de tu padre, cuando llego a la tierra. Recuerdas, como si fuera ayer esa discusión de tus padres, cuando el te dijo que hacia en su pasado. Tu madre centellante de furia te aclaro que eso era de un bastardo. Vistes el dolor en los ojos de tu padre. Sabes que por alguna extraña razón, tú eres el único que detectas rápidamente los sentimientos de tu padre. El se retiro enojado y tú lo seguiste. Vistes que se descargo en la cámara de gravedad. Esa noche invadió el silencio en la casa y solo se oían pequeños susurros, que sabes que eran de tu madre. Siempre pensantes, que ella llegaría a un límite y explotaría. Pero eso jamás sucedió.

Recordaste, ese momento sentado, unos 10 años después, en tu vieja cama. Sigues recordando, que ese mismo día, tu padre volvió tarde a tu habitación y te contó todas sus penas. Pensaste que estaba alcoholizado, pero en sus ojos te distes cuanto que te contaba la más pura verdad. Te contó de sus viajes, y en ningún momento notases arrepentimiento, pero si notaste que tampoco hablaba con nostalgia. Y te animaste a hacer esa pregunta que varias veces llego a tu cabeza y recorrió tu sangre. Le preguntaste, si te quería. El abrió sus ojos, los mas grandes que recuerdes, y te miro intrigado.

Ceñiste los ojos para ver en los suyos. Y encontraste la respuesta. Lo abrazaste y te acomodaste en su regazo. Sabes que el miraba desde arriba confundido y con las manos a sus costados. Pero rápidamente sentiste, la energía de el cubriéndote. Esa hermosa energía azul que te refrescaba.

Y ahora sentado, recordaste esa sensación. Después de todo este tiempo, jamás olvidas esa sensación de protección. Decides que es hora de marchar. Sales con tu joya y apagas la luz del pasado.

Sales ese día, antes que la doncella nocturna venga a buscarte, recién cuando los rayos del sol comienzan a ser más débiles.

Ella se sorprende de tu repentina llegada, pero tras unos momentos de sorpresa, te abraza y lujuriosa te sonríe traviesa.

Sabes que tiene algo especial para esa noche, pero tú no puedes esperar. La levantas en tus brazos y la depositas suavemente en tu alcoba. En ningún momento retiras tus ojos de los de ella. Y ella jamás miro para el costado. Nos esperaste más y le susurraste tu amor por ella, mientras que la luna los envolvía, como dos amantes furtivos.

Cuando terminaste, levantaste el pantalón del suelo y sacaste de el, la cajita. Despertaste a tu adormilada amante, y le dijiste que la abra.

Sus ojos se abrieron, tanto como el grande la perla. En sus ojos se reflejaba, aquella perla dorada.

Te miro llorando y se tiro encima de ti. Te da la respuesta clara y fuerte. Y vuelven tranquilos, a hacer el amor. Y así se quedan por horas, cuando es hora nuevamente de volver al trabajo.

Al primero que ves, que es tu padre, le comunicas rápido la noticia. El te mira riéndose y bromea con que te han casado, miras en sus ojos y sabes que es feliz por ti. Se te acerca suavemente y riéndose te habla de la descendencia y que el no seria príncipe para siempre. Te sonrojas, pensando en la herencia. Te sonrojas que tu padre te hable de eso. Pronto llega tu madre y no sabes porque discute con tu padre. Lo miras a los dos a lo lejos y piensas ajeno, que te gustaría llegar a su edad como ellos, estando al lado del ser amado. Ves en sus ojos, el amor por el otro y que siempre has visto.

Cuando le comunicas a tu mama la noticia, ella te abraza y te bendice con su dulzura. Sabe que serás muy feliz y tú también lo sabes.

Te preguntas como saldrá toda esta noche, mientras te acomodas la corbata. Hace tiempo que no cenas con tus padres, pero hoy no pudiste rechazar su pedido. Ella esta mas hermosa que nunca y eso que todavía no se ha vestido, te repites mentalmente.

Tus ganas de quedarte en casa se acentúan, pero ella esta vez no te lo permite.

La luz de las estrellas, reflejan en ti un resplandor azul, cuando caminas las cuadras que te separan. Te hacen acordar a la luz de tu padre. Y piensas gracioso en una metáfora, tu padre parecía tan lejano como ellas, pero su resplandor llegaba igual. Sabes que siempre lo amaras, ya que tú eres su hijo.

Tu mama esta emocionada, ¿¿lo ves? . Hablan hasta por los codos y tu hermosa hermana te felicita. Le acaricias la pancita y te sonríes pensando como permitió tu padre que ella se casara con aquel "bajo" sujeto.

Recuerdas que en la ceremonia todos lo miraron esperando que hiciera algo, pero lo único que paso fue que al final del día y antes que ella partiera, el le dio un abrazo. Ni el primero ni, el último. Hacia tiempo habías aceptado que ella movía a tu padre mas que tu. Pero eso no significaba que te quisiera menos.

Llevas sentado más de 5 horas y el sol ya esta haciendo su presencia. Todos tus amigos están allí, felicitándote.

Sabes que no puedes ser más feliz y llevas a tu amante a "su" hogar. Observas detenidamente como se quita la ropa y como juntos bailan en el viento suavemente.

Tus cabellos lilas, se mezclan con sus naranjas, recordándote levemente a un amanecer.

Ese día, sabes que no podrías ser más feliz. La ves llegar de blanco, como un ángel hasta ti.

Ahora es tuya, hasta que la muerte los separe. Pero sabes que aun así nunca te abandonara. Miras por unos momentos a tus padres que te miran los dos con apoyo. Tu madre esta sonriente y tu padre serio, como siempre. Pero sabes que así hay una perfecta armonía .Por unos instantes, mientras sigues observando a tus padres, comprendes el natural equilibrio de la naturaleza. Y comprendes que tu en contraste tu sol. Tu equilibrio natural.

Por dentro te recorre una emoción repentina, cuando la besas. Y sientes que te desmayas, cuando ella sale gritando del baño del lujoso hotel. Traía algo en la mano y gritaba algo que tú no entendiste. Hasta que sentiste esa presencia.

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrazaste lo más fuerte que podía.

Te reíste pensando que a tu mama no le iría a gustar ser abuela tan joven. Pero tu padre….Tu padre va a estar muy feliz de tener herencia. Y tú eres la persona mas afortunado del mundo.

Y lo sigues sintiendo así, cuando ves esa criatura, que sale con los cabellos de ella, pero tus inconfundibles ojos. Y si ella era el sol de tu vida, _ella _seria la estrella que la alumbraría de por vida.


	6. A tu estrella

Capitulo 6

A tu estrella:

Desde el primer momento en que la vistes, te enamoraste perdidamente de ella. Salio en una bata blanca decorada con pequeñas mariposas, que había sido usada por tu hermana, hace unos 25 años atrás, pero que estaba intacta gracias al cuidado de tu madre. Parece un pequeño cielo¿lo ves? Sabes que será la leal unión de ustedes dos. La chiquilla, tu chiquilla, te dices mientras que dejas que te acaricie suavemente con sus manitos, y te agitas de placer cuando sus dedos pequeños agarran los tuyos con curiosidad, como si fueras un extraño. Sientes que en tu vida, no vas a poder sentir más ternura que en este momento y probablemente sea así. Es tu herencia, te dices mientras la observas orgulloso en su cuna blanca, que tu madre se ah empeñado en llenar de peluches. ¡Como si en algún momento la pobre se pudiera sentir sola! Tú no te mueves de su lado, pensando que en algún momento le podría llegar a pasar algo. Y te enorgulleces mas que nadie, que ella sea el motivo, por cual el abuelo ah ablandando su corazón.

Y te pierdes horas, mirando fijo en sus ojos, como si fueran esas fuentes de las profetisas, y pudieras descubrir algún secreto en ellos. No te cansas. La puedes mirar hasta quedarte visco y ya no saber que estas mirando. Quieres conocerla, quieres tener un vínculo único. Quieres que sepa que tú eres su papa y que siempre estarás a su lado. Sabes que la pequeña, Eligio bien donde nacer. En ningún otro lugar del mundo le podrían haber dado mas amor que tu. Le tocas la cabeza, despacito, con miedo a lastimarla, y acaricias con delicadeza, sus pocos pelos, pero que sabes que serán de oro.

Apenas llegas a casa y cada mañana, pasas junto a su cuna y le das un beso en al frente, como hacia tu mama contigo. ¿Como no tenerla cerca de ti lo mas que puedes, si te has enamorado profundamente de ella? Exiges que alguien te de la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero nadie puede. Ni siquiera tu padre te dice nada, se dedica a mirar a su herencia y te sonríe orgulloso.

Lo único que lamentas, es que el día no dure más, para pasar el día con ella. Hasta tu amada esta cansada, y la entiendes. Pero tú no puedes bajar las ansias. Siempre has sido igual de ansioso y no podías cambiar de grande.

La llevas cada noche y le enseñas las estrellas, tal como te enseño hace muchos años ataras tu papa. Por momentos cierras los ojos y la sensación que tienes te hace acordar al paraíso. Esa mezcla de paz y gozo divino te indunda y cuando abres los ojos ves dos pequeñas perlas que te mirar intrigadas. Te sonríes y la abrazas lo más fuerte que puedes. Tan fuerte que tienes deseo que se fucione contigo.

Te sorprendo pensando a veces, en como será de grande. Te preguntas si será tranquila como tú o problemática como tu hermana. Te sorprendes al ver, que es una mezcla de ambos. Es como tener a tu papa y tu mama en una sola cosa. Discute contigo y tiene ese hermoso carácter pasional, pero es analítica y orgullosa como el abuelo.

El abuelo. Le hablas de sus aventuras lo más que puedes, y sabes que ella le adora. La preparas y finalmente llega ese día, en donde por primera vez va a entrenar. Le pones su equipo y con apenas 4 añitos la llevas a la cámara de gravedad. Ahí espera tu papa, sonriente como hace años que no lo ves.

Entrenas fuerte, y aprendes rápido, definitivamente heredaste sangre Saiyin, dice tu padre con absoluto orgullo. Y tu pequeña se ríe y juega. Hasta tira de sus pelos, haciéndote estremecer ya que varias veces dudas de cómo puede reaccione tu padre, pero simplemente sonríe y le sigue el juego. Miras en sus ojos. Y ves una imagen preciosa. Ves a tu pequeña acurrucada en sus brazos y el mostrándole las estrellas. Le cuenta la historia de su linaje y ves el dolor en sus ojos al nombras un planeta desconocido y que ya desapareció y que solo queda en su memoria. A veces piensas que tu padre tiene mucho dolor y que solo tu madre sabe como hacerlo desaparecer. ¿Pero de eso se trata la vida, no? De dolor y el amor que lo cura. Que te lo digan a ti, que el amor ha sanado lo mas profundo de tu ser.

La llevas, junto al abuelo a andar un paseo nocturno por las cascadas cercanas y pasas entre ellas, asustando a los murciélagos y pájaros nocturnos que allí en busca de una presa se esconden.

La luna ilumina a su paso y cuando bajas levemente la vista ves que tu ángel esta dormido. La dama de la noche se la ha llevado al país de los sueños y ella duerme bajo la calidez de la luna naranja. Piensas en volver, pero tu padre sigue, y decides ver hasta donde llega. Te sorprendes rápido, ya que baja en un claro no muy lejos de tu hogar. Te hace una seña que hagas silencio y te indica que lo sigas despacio. Caminas lentamente en una cueva, y apretujas casi por instinto a tu niña. Lo que ves allí te deja con la boca abierta. Una nave, chiquita y redonda. Tiene un escudo en la parte derecha y no sabes porque, esa escena te da nostalgia. Tu padre aprieta unos botones y se abre la nave. Adentro ves que es muy pequeña, solo hay espacio para uno. La ha encontrado tu padre, hace muchos años, antes que tú nacieras y la escondió en esa hermosa cueva, que la mantenía fresca. Sientes olor familiar. Es como el olor a tu papa, pero más fuerte. Sientes el olor al pasado.

Miras con ahínco lo que tu papa trata de sacar y que cuando finalmente lo logra deposita en el suelo, para que lo veas mejor. Ves un traje. Un traje blanco, con una capa roja y parece gastado. Tu padre dice que te lo puedes quedar, que no le sirve para nada. Tu no piensas lo mismo e inmediatamente que llegas a casa lo enmarcas en un marco plateado y te animas, casi anestesiado a tatuarte el símbolo en tu muñeca izquierda .

Cuando tu padre lo ve, casi se cae desmayado y sonriente, te muestra su muñeca izquierda, y ves chiquito el mismo símbolo que tienes tú.

Notas por primera vez algo, que nunca jamás has notado. Las cicatrices de tu padre. Por primera ves pones atención en las cortaduras de su muñeca, de sus brazos. Y miras tu piel lisa. Ves a tu madre, que parece de cristal y ves a todos lo que te rodean. Todos con la piel lisa.

Te duele saber todo lo que tu padre sufrió. No te interesa su pasado, hace rato que lo perdonas por sus crímenes. De hecho siempre estubiste muy orgulloso de el.

Miras a tu niña y quieres que ella jamás sienta ese dolor por ti. Hubiese vuelto al pasado y golpeado al que se atrevió a hacerle eso a tu padre y no quieres que tu pequeña tenga la misma necesidad.

Estas dispuesto a morir por ella, eso se sobre entiende para ti. Pero por si las dudas se lo recuerdas todas las noches. Tratas de leerle libros de su edad, pero ella insiste que le cuentes de la aventuras de sus abuelos. Y de cómo se conocieron. Un día en plena reunión familiar, se lo pregunta en directo a tu padre, haciendo que escupa su comida y tú esperas que la regañe de metiche, pero no pasa nada de eso. Le cuenta la historia, como hacia apenas 10 años te la contó a ti. Sin omitir nada y notas en tu pequeña los mismos ojos que pusiste tú. Pasión y orgullo.

Miras a tu amada, e n el balcón y la abrasas por detras. Te repites que fue una bendición que sea tuya y se lo haces saber todos los días, y lo más que puedes.

Juntos miran a su pequeña dormir, y saben que será un gran día para ella. L primer día de clases. Han quedado en llevarla juntos, pero lamentablemente no la veras hasta la noche.

Sales apurado a la escuela y caminas junto a ellas las 5 cuadras que hay de diferencia. La ves entrando feliz a su colegio, con su mochilita de oso que le regalo su tía. Regresas apurado a la noche y te encuentras una oruga que comienza el largo camino de convertirse en mariposa. Sabes que será la más bella, pero sabes que también te costara dejarla ir.

Sabes que pronto entrara en una edad difícil , que pronto no te contara mas nada , que pronto tendrá un ser amado, se desilusionara y hará que se desilusionen de ella , pronto estará nadando en el mar de las emociones turbulentas y solo esperas que le sea mas fácil que a ti.

La miras todos los días, y todos los días te sorprendes de cómo crece y sus inteligentes contestaciones. Sientes que recién comienza el largo camino de salir del capullo y todavía le falta comer mucha información y experiencias.

Cada noche, mientras todos duermen, tú miras las estrellas y sientes la calidez de ellas envolviéndote. Sabes que debes aprender que cada acto cuente, pues vas a estar aquí, en este mundo tan solo un tiempo breve, de hecho demasiado breve para que seas testigo de todas las maravillas que existen.

Hola! bueno bueno , se que quedo medio corto , pero me aprece justo. No me apetecia ponerle nada mas solo apra relleno , creo que asi quedo simple y lindo.

El rpoximo sera un especial de Mirai Trunks , que les parece?


	7. esperanza

Buenas! Ajajaja , bien le dejo mi peque homenaje a Mirai Trunks , el favorito de muchísimos , por su gran historia a comparación del del futuro.

Quiero decir que esta historia la hice como 50 veces n.n y que ninguna me convenció y me aprecian demasiados trágicas , y no quiero que mis lectores se tiren de la ventana o se maten en masa , decidí hacerla un poco mas…..dulce.

Esta historia , como todas las mías están hechas con circunstancias y diálogos de Dragón Ball en japonés , que lamentablemente difiere mucho de la latinoamericana. También me inspire en una persona que conocí hace mucho , que conoció a su padre tarde y que cuando escribía esto me hizo llorar hasta las lágrimas….

En fin , espero que los disfruten y todos los comentarios son muy bienvenidos y aclaro , que por dos semanas no podré subir el nuevo Cáp., porque gracias a dios , al cielo y a kami juntos me voy de viajes ).

Au revoir

Viveka

Capitulo 7

Especial de Mirai Trunks

Esperanza…

A veces cuando reviso en mi memoria, la sucesión de imágenes que aparece es tan fuerte, que aunque ponga mi voluntad no puedo detenerlas creando una bola de recuerdos, que me aturden.

Aunque pasen muchísimos años mas, se que jamás lo olvidare, jamás _te _olvidare. Eras casi como te imaginaba, ya que en ese momento no teníamos fotos tuyas, cosa que me hubiese reconfortado muchísimo en mis noches mas frías. Y como te odie por dejarnos, por permitir que alguien te matara. ¡Eras el príncipe! ….A veces me descubro, que no era odio, sino desesperación. Desesperación de ver tu cara, de que me tomaras y me arroparas. Cuanto Deseé de niño tenerte para jugar conmigo, para tocarte, para sentir que éramos una unión.

Y luego el instante que vi tu rostro. Jamás lo había visto, pero te reconoci de inmediato. Eras tal cual mi madre me lo dijo, orgulloso y fuerte. Eras papa, todo lo que yo esperaba de ti. Y me moría por saber si yo era todo lo que tú esperabas de mí. Pero no podía decirte nada, si lo hubiese hecho jamás hubieses _amado_ a mi madre. Y te miraba con curiosidad, trataba mentalmente de aprender cada detalle en ti. Recorrí cada surco de tu piel, cada peca, cada detalle y lentamente me pude hacer una fotografía de ti. Te enojaste conmigo por eso, y realmente me sorprendió comprobar que tan irritable eras. Pero yo confiaba en mama y ella me había dicho que en el fondo tenias buen corazón. Claro que años mas tarde me di cuenta que lo dijo para reconfortarme, pero en ese momento, mis ojos brillaban y mi alma sentía una tranquilidad que jamás había sentido. En la adolescencia, pase días imaginándome ese día, en el que pudiera conocerte, claro que llego mucho mas tarde de lo yo esperaba. Fui un niño triste, no puedo negarlo. Gohan me entreno bien, y lo quise casi como un padre, pero tú eras tú.

Quise ayudarte, papa, a que el niño trunks no tenga que pasar las soledades y miserias que pase yo. O por lo menos salvar a mi madre de este tiempo, de la profunda depresión en la que vivió en mis años de infante. Mucho después comprendí que el mismo capricho de la naturaleza, hizo que mama pudiera quedar con vida. ¿Te imaginas papa que mama hubiese muerto y hubiésemos quedado solo tu y yo? Que clase de niño resentido contra ti me hubiese convertido….

Te intente salvar, de enserio que lo intente. Pelee con todas mis fuerzas, tardaste mucho tiempo en comprender que solo era mas fuerte que tu, por ti. Valla ironía. Debes saber que jamás quise hacerte pasar vergüenza, pero si deseaba un abrazo. Solo uno, solo que tus manos me roseen.

Y que felicidad que sentí cuando yamcha me contó lo que habías hecho…_" mi papa hizo eso? lo sabia" , _conteste consternado. Sabía que te importaba en algo papa.

Y cuando me despediste….V….Sayonara…., me estas respondiendo a la pregunta que muchos años atrás me había hecho. Me confirmabas que debajo de esa piel, debajo de esos sentimientos de odio, resplandecía una llama de amor. Entendí que mi madre había encendido en ti algo y que no sabias como apagarlo.

En cuanto llegue le conté todo a mama, que no cabía en su sorpresa y esa misma noche me pidió que le cuente todo con detalle.

Días mas tarde, tome la decisión de volver a tu línea de tiempo, y lamentablemente se transformo en una horrible pelea. Pero hay algo que tú no sabes, y mama de ese tiempo me hizo prometer que nunca te lo diría, volví. Volví varias veces, para solo mirarte. Extrañaba tu cara, tu presencia. Debo admitir que vigile tu comportamiento y me sorprendió realmente lo bueno que llegaste a ser. Hubo un día soleado que paseaste a trunks, si que nadie te viera, a los juegos de cápsula corp. Y como olvidar lo que me reí viéndote cuando, caíste de la hamaca, que trunks peque, tanto empujo.

Que celos…..que celos de no tenerte papa….me sorprendo yo mismo usando esa palabra y ahora no la puedo dejar de usa. Pero no te preocupes esta guardada solo para ti.

Se que te defraudarías si supieras que te visito regularmente. Perdona….se que me dirías que un buen guerrero, no comete actos tan humillantes, pero……necesitaba ver tu rostro. Ahora que te había encontrado no podía abandonarte. Mira que curiosidad que tú eres tan perceptivo, pero que la única que se dio cuenta de mi presencia fue mama. Y como me avergoncé aquel día que me descubrió tras los pastizales…. Pero realmente fue muy comprensiva, algo que no cambia en el espacio/tiempo.

Hicimos la promesa de no decirte nada. Sabia que te molestarías, ya que la ultima ves me hiciste jurar con honor que no volvería a tu tiempo. Pensases que podía traer distorsiones y yo mismo lo sabía y no es que no me importo, pero…..la tentación de volver a ver tu rostro era más fuerte….

Hace poco volví a verte, programe la maquina para cuando tuviera 33 años y realmente me sorprendió lo que vi. Te vi abrazando una niña, que luego por lo que pude observar era mi niña… la abrazas con tanta ternura, esa que solo quien conoce tus ojos puede ver.

Papa…..no se como seguir estas líneas….tengo tanta angustia en mi garganta y el papel se esta arruinando de mis lagrimas. No se como expresarte lo muchísimo que te quiero, no se como hacer para que cada ves que te vea no corra a abrasarte.

Esas pocas semanas que estuvimos juntos, me hizo comprenderte, me hizo amarte tanto….

Y mama……que diferente que se veía cuando los vi por primera ves, irradiaba felicidad, irradiaba alegría, tan diferente ala madre que yo tuve, que aunque hizo lo mejor no pudo superarte… una ves me contó que cuando tu entras en la vida de alguien haces un remolino con esa persona, llevándola a explorar lo inexplorado, a agitar sus sentimientos hasta el punto que te duele.

Creo que lo que mas me dolió fue ese año dentro de la cámara del tiempo, ni se porque te hablo de esto. Me sentía tan desesperado por demostrarte quien era, que me dolía cada ves que volteabas la cara, cada ves que me tratabas despectivamente. Pero recuerdo un solo día , que te dije que no aguantaba mas y que quería irme , el espacio me estaba dejando loco , y con la mirada fría , que ya todos conocemos me dijiste que si me iba seria una vergüenza para ti y que no era tu hijo . Reconozco que en ese momento me dolió hasta el alma y trate de golpearte, pero fuistes mas rápido y me dejaste en el suelo frió, que en unas horas comenzó a calentarse. Ahora te entiendo papa, esa era tu manera de que te haga sentir orgulloso y siempre espero que halla sido así. Supongo que esa duda quedara por siempre conmigo. Pero lo que si se, es que mi otro yo, en algún lado, en otro tiempo, en la capital del este, disfruta de ti papa.

Mama me contó, casi en lágrimas cuando moriste, y cuando abrasaste a trunks. Mis ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, pero no quería defraudarte así que no lloré, y solo pude esbozar una sonrisa. Tengo que ser fuerte lo se, por ti, por mama y por mis amigos que murieron en batalla.

Algo que si me sorprendió en la última visita, es que tenías una hija. Era como mama de joven, pero mas atrevida creo. Como deseaba tener un hermanito y por mas raro que parezca en el futuro tuve todo. Me angustio, pensando lo feliz que soy en ese tiempo, me gustaría ser "el" de alguna manera. Pero supongo que no era ni mi destino, ni mi vida.

Pero las cosas van mejorando de apoco papa, la misma mujer que vi en el pasado, la encontré como superviviente de los androides. Estamos viéndonos ocasionalmente y supongo que pronto tendremos nuestra niñita.

Mama….murió, hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, murió feliz y con alegría de volver a verte. Creo que tu yo del futuro se va a poner feliz de verla y me pregunto con una sonrisa que pensaba de ti viéndote desde el cielo. Creo que le pareces un poco sensible ahora, pero no creo que eso te importe demasiado.

La vida me ah jugado malas pasadas, papa, me ha dejado solo muchas veces, pero nunca me ah sacado una cosa sin darme otra.

Prometo esta vez que será la última vez que recibas noticias mías y lamento si te incomodo en algo….papa, papa , papa……..nunca me cansare de usar esta palabra…

Sayonara

Mirai Trunks….

_Se observa a lo lejos, un hombre de cabellos lilas, frente a una maquina extraña. Una maquina capas de realizarle los deseos en realidad. Este hombre, tiene un papel en la mano que deposita con cuidado dentro de la maquina y cuando la mira de afuera, le tira una cerilla y la prende fuego. _

_Mira atento al cielo, y ve como sus padres lo observan sonrientes, como deseándole suerte en su vida, no sabe si lo esta imaginando y no le importa. Camina lentamente a su nuevo hogar, sin dar vuelta tan solo una ves. Sabe que su padre lo escucha y lo vigila desde arriba. Se ríe pensando en los alborotos que los dos deben estar haciendo, discutiendo allá en el paraíso o en el infierno, o donde quieran que estén…A el no le importa demasiado. Lo único que sabe es que amara a su padre, sin importar el tiempo, ni el espacio y con el viento que lo acaricia suavemente, siente que a el también lo aman. _

_Sonríe, y despacio cierra la puerta de su nuevo hogar. _

_Lejos…..muy, muy lejos, una figura mira la casa con esos ojos que solo alguien que lo conoce puede llegar a descifrar. _


	8. ermitaño

Capitulo 8

El ermitaño

_Recuerdo perfectamente , el instante que te sentí adentro mío por primera ves. En el centro medico me habían confirmado mis sospechas y me acosté en la cama y trate de acariciarte. No se como , te sentí . Te cante mis canciones preferidas de la infancia y trate de no hacerte sentir ni por un minuto mi angustia. Te acaricie cada momento en esos meses. Se que te gustaba cuando pasaba mis manos por mi panza, y sentía riéndote como haciendo te cosquillas._

_Pero jamás voy a olvidar, cuando yo andaría alrededor de los 8 meses y Vegeta que estaba de vuelta de un viaje, entro a mi habitación, se recostó a mi lado. Sentía su respiración agitada, que se iba calmando como descansando. Recuerdo que, tome despacio su mano y la lleve a mi panza, para que pudiera sentirte, pero creo que lo impresiono o algo que la retiro rápidamente. Le dije que no había nada que temer, y lo estimule a que intentara de nuevo y así fue. Ni siquiera te acaricio que te sentía dentro de mí, con escalofríos de placer. Nunca mas lo volvió a intentar, pero fue ese instante, ese segundo que poso su mano en mi que cero que te hizo amarlo de por vida._

_Claro que luego, desapareció por un año, muy típico en el Vegeta de ese entonces, pero ninguno de los dos lo podíamos dejar de querer¿verdad?_

_Desde el primer momento que te vi salir de mi supe que ibas a ser especial. No por las dos sangres que se mezclaban formando la tuya, y para colmo una real, si no por esos ojos grandes que me miraron desde el primer momento con tanto amor y comprensión, como si supieras que estaba triste. _

_Desde el primer momento supe que me entendías como nadie en el mundo y supe que no te podía ocultar nada. Perdona por hacerte sentir mi angustia, mi niño, pero yo era madre primeriza y no sabia que hacer y Vegeta me había dejado sola, como lo odie por eso. Trate de que por lo menos no notaras que yo estaba inquieta por su llegada, si era que alguna vez volvía._

_Recuerdo tu cara de dolor cuando te cortamos la cola. Yo sabía que era como invadir tu propiedad pero, así nos evitamos un gran desastre._

_Recuerdo, que daba vueltas en la sala de parto, como buscando a "alguien", y pedía a kami que viniera pronto. Yo sabia que podía sentir tu ki. Finalmente cuando me canse de esperar, te lleve a lo que seria tu hogar. _

_Trate de hacerte sentir el bebe mas querido del mundo y te tiraba hacia arriba, que era tu juego preferido, fingiendo que te arrojaría. No se porque solo reías, como si no creyeras que pudiera tirarte, y fue uno de esos días, que un espantoso ataque de llanto me tomo por sorpresa. Trate de explicarte, a ti un niño de 3 meses, lo bastardo que era tu padre, pero cuanto yo lo amaba. Y como no podía cambiar eso. Rezaba para que viniera todos los días. Y finalmente sucedió. Que dicha, sentí cuando Vegeta volví a estar en mis manos, en mis brazos. Esa noche hicimos el amor y se que nos observabas desde tu cuna, viendo nuestra armonía de amor. _

_Se que te insistí para que lo llames papa, y finalmente unos días después lo lograste haciéndome sentir el escalofrió mas agradable de toda mi vida. Vegeta quedo mudo y solo atino a acariciar tu cabeza. Pero horas mas tardes lo descubrí, en tu habitación, jugando y acariciándote la panza. Reías, OH cuanto reías mi pequeño. _

_Esa noche rece tanto por mirai trunks, que las rodillas se me acalambraron. Tus ojos eran ya diferentes de los de el y tomaban una matiz mas oscura. Tu carácter se iba formando a la par de Vegeta, pero jamás dejaste de comprenderme. _

_¿Y olvidas como lloraste, aquella ves que le hiciste ese hermoso regalo? Y te conté su historia, la historia del Príncipe Vegeta, el orgulloso y despiadado guerrero, que llego a la tierra y ahora luchaba para el bien, o eso te quería hacer creer yo. No sabia otra manera de explicarte su estupido orgullo. No se me ocurría otra cosa, porque ni yo misma sabia bien porque. _

_Y luego……..el vació. Tu papa se moría. Se moría por nosotros. Por quienes una ves me dijo que éramos deshonra para el. Por esta estupida humana y el mocoso._

_Se moría por quien en algún momento había jurado matar. Se moría por amor, mi niño. _

_Finalmente habíamos logrado hablar su corazón y casi muero con el cuando goku me dijo lo que pasaba. Se que grite, que no quería que el estuviera muerto y así era. No quería que tu pasaras lo mismo que mirai trunks, no quería….y no podía quedar en el vació de nuevo. Así que ya sabes que fue una bendición del cielo, cuando volvió a la vida, cuando nuevamente nos pudo hacer estremecer a los dos. _

_Que diferente ah sido desde ese entonces¿¿no crees? _

_Recuerdo que desesperadamente querías un hermanito y, me acuerdo ese día que le distes el teléfono a papa y le pediste que pidiera un hermano. Jajá como olvidar la cara de Vegeta en esas situaciones, pobre hombre, simplemente no estaba diseñado para esas cosas. _

_Tu adolescencia, querido, fue una etapa terrible de ver. Pude sentir como tenias frustración y dolor. Pero así es la adolescencia, crees que el dolor no pasara jamás, pero pasa hijo. Cuando te lo dije, no lo entendías, pero supongo que ahora si. Debo confesarte, que yo también tuve mis cosas a esa edad. Ese yamcha! El dolor que me hizo sentir, pero mira cuanto tardo en venir mi verdadero amor, 10 años! Varias veces me preguntaste como nos conocimos y siempre te dije que ni muerta ibas a saber eso , ni tu , ni los demás . Era un pequeño juego mío , para hacerte enojar . A tu padre lo conocí yendo a namek , si tomamos la ironías de la vida , podríamos decir que conocí a tu padre cuando me intento matar.¿Es raro no, a mi a veces me da hasta gracia ,el miedo que le tenia. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta de que tenia un bastardo en mi casa , fue demasiado tarde. Ya estaba enamorada. No hay historias complejas , no hay proposiciones románticas la luz de la luna , simplemente la compañía , la compasión que le tenia , simplemente los corazones locos , hizo que me enamoraba. Era el destino , era lo que tenia que ser . Vegeta jamás me correspondió al instante , pero poco a poco , pude charlar con el y así conocer su vida , sus intereses y me las ingenie para espiarlo en su cámara de gravedad un poco. Se que tu papa es un poco egoísta y terco , pero en fondo me hacia reír como nadie , me enfrentaba como nadie y me hacia sentir un torbellino de locuras._

_Sabes a veces me pregunto , como estará la otra familia del futuro sin Vegeta. Lo tiene en sus memorias , pero vegeta es alguien difícil de pasar por alto. Jamás , queda opacado por nadie. Espero que mirai Trunks allá podido finalmente encontrar la felicidad. En su ultima visita me hizo prometer que quemaría la maquina del tiempo y supongo que así fue , pues no lo eh visto mas._

_Tu , finalmente encontraste el amor mi niño. Sabes lo que te escribo , entiendes lo que paso con tu papa? Saliste del nido , y es una joven maravillosa. Lo único que te recrimino un poco es hacerme abuela tan joven , con apenas 60 años , muy mal trunks. Sabes que no es cierto , sabes que esa estrellita es el amor de mi vida y que siempre la cuidare . Tu sabes , siempre supiste trunks . Siempre supiste todo lo que me pasaba por dentro. _

_Intente ser la mejor madre que pude para ti. Trate de darte todo el amor y se que tu padre también lo intento . _

_Siempre discutimos de la relación Vegeta con Bra , pero siempre supiste lo mucho que te quería. El debe darte las gracias hijo , no fui yo quien lo hizo cambiar , fuiste tu. Siempre fuiste tu. _

_Como aquel día que te llevo a pasear al parque. ¿Sabias lo odioso que era para tu padre llevarte a esos "estupidos" lugares?. Todavía , guardo una foto de aquel día , un poco después de su muerte por manos de majin buu. _

_No puedo negar , que tu eres mi primer hijo y que por eso siempre me acordare de ti con detalle. De tus manitos , de tu primer sonrisa , de tu primer mechón de pelo que corte , de tus grandes ojos que eran como un espejo para mi. _

_Fuiste mis compañeros de luchas internas , de luchas externas , me vistes llorar , me viste ser humillada , me viste crecer y viste crecer a tu padre conmigo. Supongo que a Bra le toco la parte fácil , cuando ya éramos familia. Por eso siempre serás tan especial para mi , mi hijo……mi hijo , una parte de mi y la manifestación de amor….._

Ah partir de ahí Shisai no entendió nada mas. Al parecer los últimos renglones , estaban borroneados por lagrimas y solo se leían manchones y una fecha muy antigua. Suspiro y estornudo por el polvo que había en el ambiente . No entendía porque su madre insistía en limpiar la Cápsula corp y porque justamente lo tenia que hacer ella que estaba de vacaciones de verano. Ella debería estar con Brandy y los demás muchachos , dejando que el sol pegué en sus hombros y nadando en la refrescante agua de el mar. Pero , no , estaba allí en una casa antigua y limpiando la habitación de quien sabe quien.

Como no soporto quedarse en el auto , decidió subir y cuando subió , descubrió una caja llena de diarios. Su curiosidad pudo mas que su aburrimiento y tomo uno al asar . Supuso que esa carta iba para una persona que había muerto ya, y que estaría enterrada en algún lado.

La madre entro , golpeando la puerta y le dijo que podía tomar todo lo que quisiera . Shisai bostezo y descendió nuevamente al lujoso auto que aguardaba pacientemente en la entrada.

Mientras que su cuerpo se estiraba junto al asiento de cuero , su mente recordó esa carta. Le parecía que no entendía a Bulma , que sabia que se llamaba así por la firma. Como alguien puede dejar que un hombre como Vegeta la tratara así. A Shisai le aprecia que Bulma justificaba demasiado sus actos y como toda adolescente hizo que simplemente no tuviera importancia. Pero no sabia porque , su corazón latía con brusquedad .

Cuando finalmente subió al auto , la madre con algunas cajas , Shisai que quería sacarse la duda interrogo a su mama. ¿Sabría ella que la Bisabuela tenia una criada que tenia una historia así en su casa?

La mama de Shisai la miro con rareza , y le respondió , que según ella recordaba la Bisabuela jamás había tenido creí atadas solo , robots. Shisai tartamudeo un poco al preguntarle a su mama el nombre de su Bisabuela ,y cuando lo supo , corrió a toda velocidad hacia el viejo cuarto. Y no sintió cuando la mama la llamaba desde lejos.

Tomo el libro y lo abrazo con fuerza. Su bisabuela…..Su familia. Esas cartas iban para su amado Abuelo Trunks. Tomo la caja y cuando finalmente estuvo en su casa , los ordeno por orden de fechas. Había uno que era todos los sentimientos de Bulma por Vegetas y como realmente se conocieron , pero sentía que le faltaría el respeto a ella si no los leía por orden. Reprimió los impulsos y los acomodo.

Bajo a la cocina , a hacerse un café y a ordenar los sucesos de esa tarde. Algún día debería decirle a su mama lo que encontró , pero mientras tanto decidió leer todos los tomos ella sola. Era como un secreto , y que solo ella sabría. Al fin podría averiguar porque no era igual que las demás , porque tenia tanta fuerza y que era todo eso de La sangre real. Mientras el agua hervía se pregunto si su abuelo sabría de estas cartas.

Subió rápidamente los escalones , que crujieron pesadamente en toda la casa. Y unas ves arriba pusieron el plato con café y galletitas cerca de su cama y comenzó a leer .

Pero sus ojos se desviaron aun libro que no había acomodado. ¡El que estaba leyendo en la habitación, busco en las paginas que seguían y luego de esa pagina la letra cambiaba de estilo y de puño , leyendo rápido por entre líneas comprobó que era otra mirada de la vida de su abuelo Trunks y tragando saliva se obligo a leer. ¡Como si no fuera poco! Estaba firmada por El gran Vegeta.

Hola ! volvi ). Bueno aca les vengo actualizando lo mas rapidin que pude y gracias a dios me fue muy bien en mi peke viaje. Me parecio interesante que bulma contara un poco como veia ella a trunks de afuera y mas interesante aun , que uastedes como lectores tengan la oprtunidad ver que que concuerdad y en que no las concluciones de ella.

Por ultimo Shisai , era el nombre de la hija de Bra en otra historia mia , pero como me agrado mucho decidi volver a ponerlo ). Shisai es una contraccion de Shitagui (ropa interior) Yisai (Vegetal) , asique el nombre de la peke seria algo asi como "Ropa de Vegetal" o "Ropa interior de Vegetal" como ustedes mas prefieran . ¿No es tierno? ajajajajaja

Bueno antes les dejo saludos a todos , pero en especial a Meli , Mary y shadir que me animan cada dia.

La verdad me somprendio y me defraudo la poco cantidad de historias que hay nuevas. En mi regreso pense que mi historia hace dos semanas actualizadas iba a estar abajo de todo y llego y veo que esta en el 5 lugar. Realmente algo pasa ¿Oo?. Mi humilde opinion...

Besos

Ro


	9. El corazon de V

**Hola! n.n , bueno primero que nada gracias a todos por leer , y dejarme o mandarme lindos mensajes que por ahora son bastantes.**

**Este cap iba a hacer el anteultimo , pero luego por caprichos de escritora se me pego la gana de juntarlos...**

**Tengo que explicar algunas cosas de este cap: Se que a medida que lo lean puede llegar a apsar que piensen , na Vegeta no pensaria eso. Pero para sopresa de todos , todas las partes mas "Ñoñas" las saque de DBGT episodio 55 , "El corazon del principe". Es un peisodio que vegeta esta en a ducha n.n.n.n.n.n.n! y piensa en su pasado y esas cosas. Inpire muchas de esas cosas de ahi , ya que me dio una buena pauta para ver su evolucion desde los comienzos. Obviamente , el cap tiene que verlo en jap , con subtitulos eningles , porque en español , aunque tiene dentro de todos buena traduccion , se comen partes impresionantes , asique si tiene la oportunidad de ver el cap , o si no saben donde pidanme , porque es imperdible para los fanaticos de Vegui.**

**Con esto me despido y ojala les guste , el final. Realmente disfrute este fic , casi mas que los otros , me toco muchas cosas personales y creo que a los demas tb.**

**Deseo destacar a Mary , este fic empeso por ella y le agradesco ya que lo disfrute a pleno.**

**Para todas las fanaticas de Vegui , Trunks , hijas , madres o quien sabe.**

**Sayonara**

**Viveka**

Capitulo 9

El corazon de Vegeta y el ultimo adios de Trunks

_La primera vez que te sentí adentro de tu madre, no estaba en la tierra. Estaba kilómetros mas allá, en un planeta que yo no existe, tratando de superarme cada día y puedes sentirte orgulloso porque finalmente lo logre. _

_Todo valió la pena , el dejar a tu madre me hizo tener la mente mas clara y solo concentrarme en mi odio a kakaroto._

_Kakaroto y superarlo era lo único que me importaba en ese momento. Ni tú ni tu madre. Superarlo , cobrar venganza por haberme humillado , por haberme dejado con vida…….Sentía que la tenia la culpa de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida. Sentía que hasta la debilidad hacia tu madre , era producto de kakaroto. Me focalizaba en odiarlo , cada respirar mío , era odio hacia el. Y finalmente lo logre. Logre canalizar todo el odio y dejar que fluya. _

_En ese momento me sentía dichoso. Había logrado convertirme en súper saiyin y pensaba que nadie podía detenerme. Y ese estupido me supero y encima se atrevió a morirse._

_Eso me obsesiono por completo. Se transformo en lo único por lo que yo vivía y cuando ese payaso se murió. Yo morí con el. O por lo menos una parte de mi. Lo odie tanto , en mi vida. Lo odie , cuando cell volvió y mato a mi único hijo. Lo odie , por dejarme en este estupido planeta . Hacia tiempo que no pensaba en Mirai Trunks. _

_Mirai Trunks tan diferente a ti , tan preocupado en explicar todo , en hacer que todos se sientan bien. Me producía un severo fastidio , ver que mi herencia era tan débil , tan increíblemente débil. Y lo que mas me fastidiaba es que era mío. Era producto de mi debilidad con tu madre._

_Pero luego , poco a poco el trunks del futuro , fue cavando hondo en mi y me hizo enfrentar de una ves por todas mis temores hacia ti. _

_Pese a lo que piensa tu madre , de las primeras épocas conmigo , realmente no me di cuenta que tenia un hijo. Cada ve que tu madre te acercaba yo instintivamente me alejaba. Verte , era recordarme cada segundo , o al Vegeta de ese entonces , que había tocado a una humana. Que se había rebajado . Verte , era tan doloroso , que me hacia recordar cada segundo , la humillación. _

_No fue hasta , que mirai Trunks volvió a su tiempo que no te puse verdadera atención. Recuerdo a la perfección , el día que me acerque hacia ti con cautela de que nadie me viera y pensé en todo lo que significabas en mi vida. No podía creerlo , yo era …….papa._

_Tenia , verdadera intriga . Recorrí con la vista tus manos , tus pies y trate de acercarme. Al principio me asuste. Mi cabeza tan racional , no podía procesar que , tú tenías mi sangre. Que eras mi herencia. Tu piel era suave y limpia como la de tu madre. _

_¿Recuerdas que casi se desmaya la pobre cuando me llamaste papa? Yo debo confesarte que , me recorrió una descarga eléctrica y prendió en mí una llama que con el tiempo no pude apagar y solo fue creciendo de tamaño. _

_Recuerdo esos años , sin kakaroto , con la paz en la tierra . Poco a poco , mi odio fue cambiado por una sensación de paz. Tu madre , poco a poco y sin mas que con cariño y duras peleas , fue domando al Vegeta , que nunca dejo de ser frió , pero que poco a poco iba teniendo calor por dentro. Y era un calor diferente de la rabia , o del odio. Era algo que me hacia sentir en paz y calma. Poco a poco comencé a pensar en la tierra como mi segundo hogar . Tu madre me hacia sentir en mi planeta con ese carácter , que solo nosotros sabemos que tiene._

_Y así , fueron trascurriendo siete años……siete años en donde te lleve a un parque de diversiones ,en donde le confesé a tu madre , que me estaba sintiendo raro con ustedes. Al principio se asusto , pero luego comprendió de qué se trataba. _

_Nunca le pude decir cuanto la ame. Nunca esas dos palabras salieron de mí. Pero se que ella lo sabia. Es mas me cuesta hasta escribirlas . _

_En esos tiempos , la total calma se fue apoderando de mí. Por eso cuando Babidi me ofreció volver a mi antigua vida , no lo dude. Primero estaba superar a kakaroto y nunca podría haberlo hecho . Vivir a la sombra de ese payaso.._

_Quería dejar de preocuparme por ustedes y volver a expulsar la maldad que yo creía que tenía adentro dormida. _

_Pero luego cuando me enfrente a Buu. Gaste todas mis fuerzas para vencerlo , para darte un futuro. Eras la única cosa que se me pasaba en la mente y deseaba que siguieras viviendo. Una sensación nueva en mi cuerpo . Siempre fui un guerrero de clase alta preocupado por su propio ser. Pero en ese momento , no me importo . Que la tierra siguiera su curso y que tu estuvieras con vida fue lo que me motivo . Y aunque mi sangre intuitiva me decía que no muera por otra cosa que yo , decidí usar mía taque más mortal para el bien. Para que me hijo pudiera seguir. Y antes….el abrazo. Pensé que nunca mas te volvería a ver…..y ahí estaba , unos días después al lado tuyo , merendando como si un hubiera trascurrido tiempo._

_Luego de Buu , me resigne. Decidí aceptar que los sentimientos nuevos corrieran hacia mí , y ya no opuse resistencia. _

_Y luego llego Bra. Que dio vueltas a mi mundo . Varias veces pude llegar a escuchar que tú pensabas que Bra era mi segunda oportunidad con tu madre y probablemente así sea. _

_Creo que todos coincidimos que a Bra le toco el Vegeta fácil….no del todo , pero si mucho mas relajado._

_Con los años , deje de tratar de superar a kakaroto y solamente me dedique a entrenar y ver hasta donde podía llegar . La obsesión que me corroía la sangre , iba desapareciendo y ustedes poco a poco la iban llenando. _

_En estos años , ya siquiera pienso en mi pasado. No olvide y jamás olvidare mi sangre real. Pero poco a poco , y para mi temer la tierra se fue ganando mi cariño , y realmente la tome como segundo hogar. _

_Tu madre…….tu madre. Muchos quisieron saber que paso entre ella y yo los primeros años. No hay grandes misterios. Todo es más simple de lo que parece , hijo. Simplemente el destino , que nos golpeo a los dos , duro y sin dejarnos respirar. Ella siempre me apoyo y siempre tuvo muchísima confianza en mí , cuando otros todavía me odiaban. _

_Es raro cuando me acuerdo de ñames y de cuando quise matarla. Quería la vida eterna y ahora mataría por irme…"_

Shisai tomo aire. Lo que estaba leyendo , realmente le estaba llegando al corazón. Por juzgar de las páginas , jamás nadie lo había leído y era probable que jamás nadie lo leyera. No recordaba mucho a su bisabuelo , pero siempre supo de su carácter. La taza que tenia a su costado , todavía humeaba indicándole la rapidez de su lectura.

Comió las galletas y sonrió al darse cuanta que no se animaba a seguir leyendo. ¿Cómo fue que nadie nunca vio esos libros? .

Cuando se acomodo en su cama , miro el reloj de la mesada que marcaba las tres de la madrugada y agradeció al cielo que al otro día sea domingo. Escucho pasos cercanos y fingió dormir. No era otro que su hermanito . A decir verdad , Vegueta jr , era bastante parecido a su Bisabuelo. Especialmente en el carácter.

El niño al ver a su hermana dormida , lo único que hizo fue robarse las dos galletas que le quedaban.

En otro momento Shisai lo hubiese corrido por toda la casa , pero al fin había juntado la valentía de seguir leyendo.

Las primeras líneas no se entendían bien , al parecer Vegeta las había tachado. Pero unos renglones mas abajo volvían a opinar de su abuelo .

"…_Crecimos juntos trunks. Tú , tu madre y yo. Los tres éramos una pequeña familia , pero familia en si. Nos has visto pelear , llorar , herirnos mutuamente , humillarnos . Pero siempre supiste reconocer el verdadero amor detrás de todo. Siempre me dio la sensación que , pensabas que yo te abandonaría y me iría bien lejos de ti. Aunque , no te puedo mentir que varias veces lo pensé , no pude llevarlo a cavo nunca. Cuanto más me aleje , mas lo necesite. _

_Te vi. Crecer , tan diferente a Mirai Trunks , tan parecido a mí , pero solo en los buenos sentidos. Pronto formaste tu propia familia . El tiempo , se llevo todo muy rápido. Los mortales somos así. Tu madre solía decirme que pasar un día conmigo era como estar todo un año con . Siempre fui intenso. Puedo pasar del amor al odio en dos pasos. Y tu madre siempre fue igual…"_

Shisai no pudo seguir leyendo , ya que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos comenzaban a correr la tinta . Vegeta pedía a su hijo que una ves que leyera eso , lo quemara. No debía leerse nunca. El príncipe explicaba brevemente sus últimos deseos , de que lo incineren , como los ritos Saiyin lo exigen y que lo tiraran al viento.

Al parecer , el libro había sido leído , al pie de página una letra mas armoniosa contaba lo siguiente:

"_Vegeta murió en paz , y tal como aquí dejo expresados sus deseos , fue cremado y esparcido al viento por sus hijos. Sin embargo no me atreví a concederle su último deseo , te reto a que tú lo hagas , quema este libro…. _

_Lamento no haber podido cumplir con lo último…. "_

_Bra-san…_

¿Bra-san¿SU MISMISA ABUELA BRA, la abuela que ella tanto adora. La misma que no se atrevió a quemar la única herencia de sus padres. Los únicos que contaron las cosas como fueron.

Shisai tomo el libro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas . Era su historia , la historia de su familia. De la gente que más amaba. Sentía pena que su abuelo no pudiera leer las confesiones de sus padres.

Forro la tapa del viejo diario de Bulma y con un marcador dorado , escribió:

La historia de Trunks….

No se sentía fuerte para quemarlo. Tal ve algún día lo logre. Pero mientras tanto el libro reposara unos años más….

Shisai abre los ojos cansada. La escuela secundaria es mas dura de lo que hubiera podido pensar. Los chicos , las chicas , las obligaciones la abruman.

Revisa con cuidado su armario y elige cuidadosamente las prendas. Tenia que conseguir novio a como de lugar. Aunque eso implicara salir de su casa y buscarlo por el mundo.

Mientras que se cambiaba de vestimenta , y casi como por arte de magia , un sonido pesado la saco de sus pensamientos. Corrió a la biblioteca y vio que se habían caído todos sus libros. Los acomodo despacio. Y miro fijamente el último en el piso. Hacia años que no lo veía. Hacia años que no pensaba en el , pero rápidamente su asombro fue cubierto por una sonrisa , al acordarse de un pequeño detalle.

El sol apenas se tentaba a irse , cuando una niña en motocicleta salía a toda velocidad de su casa , para vivir la aventura de su vida. Una que la llevaría a planetas desconocidos , la que la llevaría al verdadero amor.

Su sonrisa fue creciendo , mientras a toda velocidad el viento le pegaba en su cara.

Se detuvo cerca de un lago , y sonriendo arrojo las cenizas que con tanto ahínco había cuidado. Las arrojo _para el._ Para que descanse en paz.

Pensó en su abuelo con amor y levanto su mano en señal de victoria hacia le cielo.

Un hombre , la miraba desde lejos. Se felicito a si mismo. Había comenzado la aventura otra vez.

Sonrió , pensando que ya no tenía anda que hacer allí. Tenia que subir , a cuidarla desde arriba.

Mientras su espíritu camina junto al lago , piensa en todo lo vivido. En sus padre s, su hermana , sus amores , sus amigos. Solo gira , y la ve alejándose a toda velocidad . Solo puede bendecidla y esperar que todo salga bien.

Acomoda sus cabellos violáceos y finalmente desde el cielo , puede observar , como la rueda del tiempo vuelve a girar.

FINn.n


End file.
